


They Say Anything's Possible

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: It's always awkward when someone asks John if he's dating his best friend. It's exponentially more so when it's his other best friend asking, and John wishes the answer wasyes.





	They Say Anything's Possible

“So…”

Lestrade is nervous. He’s normally so firm, such a straight shooter, that it’s an unsettling sight.

“Are you two…? Uh, well…”

I take a gulp from my pint, grateful we’re seated beside each other rather than across. The room is warm without extending into lethargy and the barstools offer mediocre comfort. A football match is playing that neither of us are pretending to watch.

It’s all I can do to shake my head, but he must see the movement. The immediate awkwardness that results is palpable.

“I just thought – at the crime scene last week – it seemed like –”

“It had all fallen into place?”

His expression is heavy as he nods. The sentiment is too easy to understand.

“No,” I say simply.

“Not yet?” Lestrade prompts. I don’t know whether he means to ask if I want it to happen or if I think it could soon come to pass.

I shrug into my beer; eye contact is the enemy in uncomfortable conversations. So is ambiguity.

“Well –” His tone betrays an instant regret at having spoken before considering the rest of his sentence. “– they say anything’s possible.”

I blink at him.

“And after all the time I’ve known him, after – after everything, I think I believe it.”

A twitch of a smile escapes through my steady expression: I do, too.


End file.
